The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaillardia plant, botanically known as Gaillardia×grandiflora ‘Moxie’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Moxie’.
‘Moxie’ was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in LaConner, Wash. The breeding program focuses on obtaining new cultivars of Gaillardia with fluted ray florets. ‘Moxie’ arose from a cross made in June 2008 between Gaillardia×grandiflora ‘Frenzy’ as the female parent and an unnamed plant of Gaillardia grandiflora from the inventor's breeding program as the male parent. ‘Moxie’ was selected in August 2009 as a single unique plant from the resulting seedlings.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished via stem cuttings by the inventor in LaConner, Wash. in October 2009. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.